The beast rage
by kronk95
Summary: can the titans save the world from its newest threat beast boy!


The beasts rage

I do not own this story everything goes to its proper owners

chapter 1: the beginning

It was a quite morning for four teens known the teen titan, lounging inside their tower, when the teen leader of the team of misfits, named Robin noticed something odd "wait is it me or is it unusually quite today?"

The other three lookd oddly at their leader, as they tried to figure out what in the world he was talking about?

When it suddenly dawned on raven that they were missing a green annoyance known as beast boy then it dawned on the others as well.

Cyborg said "Oh man I didn't even realize that BB wasn't here"

starfire nodded and replied "yes, where is our green friend"

"I don't know that's what I was wondering" said robin then out of the blue raven spoke with her head hidden from them by her book He could still be asleep,

as everyone looked at raven; raven looked up from her book noticing the stares before speaking.

What he's in his room all day for the last month. Rae's right I hardly see him all day only when theirs an emergency do we really see him.

Hm mm all right. Turning to their leader, someone needs to go see what he's up to, so who's going to volunteer to go.

At this all the teens cringed at the thought of having to go into that mess called a bedroom .

robin just glared at them alright someone's got to do it, hey I know why don't you go I mean you are our fearless leader, at this robin just glared at cyborg who sarcastically pretended to shake in fear to his glare before sighing in defeat and got off the couch and walked out of the room to beast boys bedroom while grumbling about something under his breath that they could not hear.

As he came to bb's room he knocked and did it until he had both a headache and sore hands from banging his hands on the door finally annoyed he opened the door.

To his surprise to find the room completely empty. but before he could ponder on the changelings

disappearance the alarm went off in the the tower with not a second thought he ran into the lounge to see what was happening and looked at the secret city surveillance camera system and found a

strange new super villain terrorizing the city and with not a second of delay he shouted the order titans go.

(With beast boy earlier that day) At jump city community high school .

it was another boring day in class for bb as he thought about his problem hes been going to high school for about a month and has not told his team about it.

Thankfully he was able to convince the school principle to let him take some precautions so his identity wouldn't be found out , as he thought about it who knew the principle was so easy to get thing from .

but he was also glad about it considering now he still has a secret identity .

as he was in deep thought a girl named Jillian Jackson snuck up on him and asked him to take the assignment paper so startled that he fell backwards out of his seat into the desk behind him.

Ow that hurt he said as he rubbed the back of his head, at his funny reaction the whole class just completely filled with a roaring laughter that would put most wild animals to shame.

He said something's at them that they couldn't hear the girl known as Jillian shook her head at him, its what you get for not paying attention like you should of.

"But before he could retort".

All the sudden the teacher came in a rush.

He attempted to look calm as possible as he announced that an emergency evacuation from the school from some unknown threat.

before anyone could ask he started to order everyone into a single file line so they could evacuate the building, everyone did what they were told and started to evacuate.

as they were passing the restroom he made sure to see if anyone was paying him any attention before quickly breaking from the line and hiding in the restroom. beast boy to robin you their, click click beast boy where are you we need your help right away, okay robin whats your location, where at the national bank Goliath and 1st .

okay be there in a sec before checking outside through the door if it was clear as soon as he thought it was he rushed out of the restroom and went around the corner right into a teacher, before he could make a break for it the teacher grabbed him and said" where do you think your going", "but i was just"t , "no excuses your coming with me" as soon as her attention was off him he kicked her in the shin. the teacher was so surprised that when she yelped that she let go of him as she did that he quickly morphed into a fly and flew away.

as the teacher quickly got over the shock she turned around to catch him again, but to her surprise he was gone , their was nothing no sound of running shoes no nothing it was as if he never there. he watched her from the ceiling as she suddenly turn 180 degrees screaming about ghost and runs straight into the wall. he tried as hard as possible to not laugh and succeeded because knew his teem needed him and fast but as annoying as the teachers here were he couldn't leave her here so with a depressing sigh he turned back into his human form while all forgetting he was on the ceiling and fell on his head rendering himself out cold as another teacher came to find them and call fof help and dragged them out of the building.

(at the national bank Goliath with the rest of the titans)

it was right after he called beast boy and grinding his teeth at this pain in the butt foe. when they got there earlier they came across the villain ranting on about something, they took the chance and surprised him with a sneak attack and seemingly defeated him.

"ch i thought their was a threat and all we got was a ranting retard said cyborg," no matter cyborg it doesn't matter what the threat is were the titans and we deal with all threats no matter what said robin".

as he finished talking he turned around just to be punched in the face." robin" gasped starfire as she ran towards him. all the while cy started to laugh at him for a few reasons the first being the great leader just got sucker punched the second was by a weak ranting retard, raven as all ways the same Stoic expression on her face. robin grunted as he stood up and glared at the rising villain who began to laugh that my boy is attaching me from behind while i was expressing my genius. "genius yeah right" said the boy wonder, "oh but i am for i am Dr. splice amino" said the now named villain "and you shall witness my genius right now" he said as he looked around to see a dog and smirked then throwing off his trench coat to reveal a strange device that went to the helmet on his head, he suddenly did something to the device as the horn like things on his helmet glowed red and shot a strange red beam that hit the dog to the surprise of the titans.

then suddenly something began to happen to the dog it began to grow to the size of rhino and looked like more of something from a horror movie then the small dog it was.

then with two words it charged them, raven quickly lept into action saying her incantation azarath metrino senthos lifting a small car and threw it at the beast to which the beast dodged and looked at raven then growled and went for raven.

as soon as it did though the other titans got over their initial shock and at robins order went to assist their fellow titan cy hit it with his cannon stuning the mutated beast as starfire went in hot with star bolts blazing and robin right behind her with his explosive throwing discs easily wounding the bast that suddenly went down. they looked away just for a sec to see the location of this dr. animo character when all broke loose for they forgot an important thing whendealing with animals when injured animals are far more dangerous when approached.

the beast suddenly lunged at robin snarling and biting savagely drawing blood from the boy wonder. the boy wonder threw fist after fist at the beast while the titans tried to pull the beast off with their bair hands for if they attempted to use their power they could hit robin and cause more harm then good but the beast would not stop thrashing as it tried to eat him alive.

then suddenly out of seemingly out of nowhere a ferocious giant green t Rex mercilessly grabbed the beast i bone crushing jaws and clamped down with all its might making the mutant dog beast roar in agony as it was being thrashed back and forth in the Rex's mouth by its powerful neck muscles, while it gave the beast a last bone crushing chomp it thrashed its head one more time giving it the momentum to throw the beast straight through the building and gave a roar roar so fierce it would turn the most ferocious of killers wet themselves after the roar was over he checked the fallen beast once more by putting his large claw foot on his adversary and put all his weight into a bone crushing killer blow before being satisfied he reverted into beast boy who then in turn around to see the shocked faces of all his teammates.

"what" said best boy,

cyborg was the first to recover and say "well we never seen you act that savagely towards another living being before"

at this beast boy rubbed the back of his head and says "oh" before putting all his attention of the state of his leader. but before he could ask if he was all right the boy wonder passes out.

cliffhanger!


End file.
